


Jealousy ( Daruno)

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Pregnancy, Sadness, happiness, judges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Darcey Bussell is feeling a little jealous of Shirley's friendship with Bruno Tonioli..





	Jealousy ( Daruno)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fic about Darcey and Bruno! I hardcore shipped this in 2012-2016.. still do now. I absolutely love these two together and decided to write a small fic about them.. hope you enjoy xx

Darcey was jealous.   
Jealous of the new girl in town- namely, her new co judge Shirley Ballas.   
Shirley Ballas, the new head judge of Strictly Come Dancing, had been a judge for little more than three weeks, but she already fitted the role perfectly, as if she had been born to do it.   
Plus she was gorgeous, so much more than Darcey, who often felt extremely ugly at times, and had the most beautiful personality as well. She was flawless, which annoyed the heck out of Darcey.   
And the worst thing?   
She had known Darcey's husband Bruno for many more years than Darcey herself had, ten years to Darcey's five, and they had an obvious and powerful chemistry. On screen they truly looked like a couple- hot, steamy and passionate.   
And nowadays when they did the judges walk-out, Craig and Darcey were paired together, as were Bruno and Shirley.   
Darcey adored Craig, her other co judge, but missed walking out with Bruno, who was her husband, for God's sake!   
Darcey felt as though Shirley had taken away all that she had with Bruno, and it had caused her to become introverted and quiet in social situations. When they were out together or just in one another's company, Darcey didn't really talk, as she knew there was no way she could compete with the beautiful and perfect Shirley Ballas, and when she did it was something sarcastic or rude.  
And Bruno had begun to pick up on it. He'd noticed that Darcey had seemed really quiet, and not been her usual happy and cheerful self that she normally was.   
And had been so snappy, especially with Shirley,  which was completely abnormal for her.   
He was starting to feel worried about her.   
Today was Saturday, and Darcey had gone to her dressing room after lunch and hadn't come back. Bruno decided to go and find out what was up with her.   
He left Craig and Shirley talking about life, and went in search of her.   
He pushed open the door of her dressing room, thinking that if she was anywhere she would most likely be there, quietly.   
His beautiful girlfriend was curled up in the corner of the dressing room, sobbing. Bruno sat down next to her and put his arm round her, his heart sinking.   
"Why are you upset?" he asked her, as she leaned against him.   
"It doesn't matter.. I'm fine," she tried to pass it off.   
"You are not fine," said Bruno firmly. "You are crying. Tell me what you are upset about. In fact, you can tell me why you've been so introverted this last few weeks."   
"Promise you won't hate me?" Darcey sobbed.   
"I could never hate you," Bruno replied. "Now tell me."   
"Bruno, if you fancy Shirley Ballas, it's fine," Darcey choked out. "I know she's worth ten of me, and if you want to go and date her instead, I fully understand..  I know I can never compete with her.. she's so much more beautiful, successful and talented than I am, and you deserve her more than you deserve me!"   
Bruno's heart broke.   
How could his perfect girlfriend be feeling this way?   
"She and you have an undeniable chemistry.. Bruno, the reason why I've been so introverted is because I'm fucking jealous of her, and I know as long as she's around, I'll never be good enough for you!" she sobbed, and fell against her boyfriend, feeling glad and relieved that she had let it all out but also like such a horrible person for feeling this way.   
Bruno pulled her close, unable to comprehend that she could feel that way. Admittedly, he did have chemistry with Shirley. He always had.   
But not romantic chemistry.   
He only had eyes for one woman.. the most beautiful, talented and flawless woman he had ever met.   
Her name?   
Darcey Bussell.   
"Darcey Bussell, you are the only woman I have eyes for," Bruno told her, comfortingly. "I'll never leave you for Shirley. Shirley's beautiful, she's talented, agreed, but I do not deserve her more than you. You are the only woman I'll ever love in that way."   
"Really?"   
"Yep. You're the woman I fell in love with, and you're the only woman I'll ever love like that," replied Bruno. "So never worry that I'll leave you, because I won't. Especially not for Shirley Ballas. We just have chemistry because we've been friends for so long. And because we've been friends for so long, we'll never fancy one another. So don't worry, Darcey. You're the only woman in my life."   
"Promise?" Darcey sobbed.   
"I promise, darling," Bruno whispered. "And if you ever feel that way again, tell me, okay? Now, why don't you and I go out for dinner after the show? We could go to the Ruby Garden.."   
Darcey's face lit up. The Ruby Garden, an Italian restaurant, was her favourite.   
"Yes!" she grinned.   
"That's settled then," laughed Bruno. "Now come on, let's go back to the others." 

TIME SKIP.. TO THE FINAL 

"I can't believe this is our final show," laughed Shirley.   
"I know! It's gone so fast, it does every year for me though," giggled Darcey.   
They were the best of friends now.. Darcey had explained her feelings to Shirley, the jealous ones that she had been having, and like Bruno Shirley had dismissed her fears.   
"I'd never take Bruno away from you, I know how much he means to you," Shirley had reassured her, giving her a big hug, and since then they had been the best of friends, an unstoppable duo.   
Earlier in the week they had even appeared on ITT together.   
And a comment that Zoe Ball had made "they're so close, people" really showed how Darcey's attitude had changed towards Shirley Ballas.   
At the beginning of the series, Darcey had felt the need to compete with Shirley, had felt so jealous of the chemistry that Bruno and Shirley had..   
But now she knew Shirley and Bruno were just platonic, Bruno loved her, and now Shirley and Darcey were best friends.   
It had all turned out fab-u-lously, as Craig would say.   
Behind them, Bruno smiled fondly.. he was so happy that his best friend and his girlfriend had finally hit it off. That's all he ever wanted.. for the two of them to get on. And now they did. It was perfect.   
Darcey looked round at her boyfriend and then smiled.. this was the right time to tell Shirley the news she'd been dying to tell her.. And ask the question she'd been dying to ask her.   
"Shirley, can I tell you something?" she asked.   
"Sure!" Shirley smiled warmly.   
"Well, I went to the doctors the other day..  And I'm pregnant!" Darcey grinned.   
Shirley's face lit up.. this was the best news!   
"Oh my God, Darcey, congrats!" she cried, so excited.   
"And I have to ask you..  as a little make up present for the way I treated you at the start of the series.. would you do our baby the honours of being godmother?"  Darcey asked nervously.   
Shirley's eyes filled with tears, but of course the happiest kind.  
"Of course! I'd be honoured! And I totally forgive you for the start of the series.. I understand why you felt that way and I'll never hold it against you," she replied. "Come here, darling."   
She pulled her friend in for a hug.   
Darcey felt a little emotional as well. Everything was perfect.   
Bruno was still her boyfriend, and their relationship was stronger than ever.   
They were expecting a child.   
And best of all, Shirley and Darcey were best friends.   
It just went to show- jealousy isn't all bad.   
Sometimes, jealousy, when solved, creates the most beautiful things.


End file.
